Shinji Ryouma
Appearance Japanese ethnicity, Shoulder length black hair (often tied into a top knot with bottom half of hair hanging loose), Tall defined nose, Sharp jawline, thin goatee, thin but toned body figure (uses dumbbells and a pull up bar in share house), Tall (6ft 3), casual look includes a beanie, dark spectrum tropical singlets (shows off his muscle), denim jeans or light brown chinos and expensive flats (extra imagery or nicer colouring), puts effort into work attire (may alter it a little to make it look cool i.e loose tie, rolled up sleeves etc.), ties hair fully up while working or at school Personality Shinji likes to pride himself on his capabilities of talk, i.e he is great at making friends and talking his way out of a bad situation. When meeting new people he comes off extremely friendly, kind of humorous and gives off a "too cool for school vibe". Once he's made friends he gets comfortable quite quickly. Only certain circumstances will lead to new people coming off as suspicious and threatening to him especially if personal boundaries are invaded or his side business (drug dealing) is uncovered without his consent. Likes to act smart arseish when faced with inevitable conflict and will often make jokes to aggravate his opponent further. This may not apply again if personal boundaries are broken. History Not much, grew up in Osaka, moved to Tokyo for university and escape from parents. Got the idea to start dealing cannabis after hearing from his dealer that it can help out with rent and bills. Used to wear contacts at school to hide his kakugan from other students, he hates wearing them. Powers and Abilities Creative Combat: Adapts to fights and acts in reaction to his opponents his quick-thinking makes him somewhat unpredictable Above Average Strength: Works out in his apartment daily, not an intense workout, just enough to give him an extra bit of muscle Immense Wisdom: '''Due to his frequent enlightenment sessions, Shinji seems to have a better insight on various situations than the average person '''Friendly Aura: '''Seems to make friends quite easily due to his kind and chilled out nature Kagune '''Type: Koukaku Appearance:'''Round melon looking shoulder pad connected to plating that runs down the right arm leading to a long machete like blade that starts alongside the elbow and extends about 36 centimetres past his hand (right side), All a blood red with glowing light red trims (lines in melon pads, edge of blade) '''Strengths: Right arm extremely well guarded, thick machete-like blade helps when parrying, extremely sturdy, stabbing attacks brutally lethal due to machete design 'Weaknesses:'kind of difficult to maneuver, one sided blade limits striking capabilities, leaves left side vulnerable Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes Gallery Trivia *For some reason Shinji has never been able to control his kakugan, although due to his parents wealth he has been able to live a normal human-like life through using contact lenses to hide his eyes. He has recently discovered that Cannabis are a lense free alternative